BONES the doctor in the garden
by TAkUu
Summary: A corpse is found in the garden of a young forensic antropologist, our team is in charge of the investigation. Settled in season 2, before Booth and Cam get togheter.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A young blonde girl entered her recently acquired house carrying a brand new little tree. She went all the way back to the small garden on the back, picking a shovel on her way.

She threw her curly hear on the back of her ears, put the tree down and started digging gently. Planting a tree when you moved to a house was something her mother use to say was for good luck, making the tree a sign of a new start, the beginning of a better path. She hadn't seen her mother in over nine years, but still she felt the need to keep on that tradition.

The shovel hit something solid that definitely did not match the soft earth she had been digging on. The girl put the shovel aside and removed the dirt with her bare hands. She spotted something white and ran towards the house looking for her latex gloves. Once her hands couldn't compromise anything she pulled out carefully her finding.

A bone rested on her palm, covered in dirt and slight strains of flesh. She reached for her phone.


	2. Anthropologically speaking

**Anthropologically speaking**

"I am the FBI, ok? If I say you give that to me, you give it to me!"

"I won't let you compromise the evidence. I don't care if you are FBI or the president himself."

Booth took a deep breath trying to calm down. He pointed the girl with an accusatory finger and said while following her "you hand that over now, or I'll put you under arrest."

"I don't see you wearing any gloves, agent."

They crossed the sliding door of the Jeffersonian. The girl ignored security watching every single thing in the lab fascinated. Booth allowed her entrance to security and hurried towards her.

"Where can I find Dr Brennan?" he heard her asking Zack.

"She's probably on her office right now" the boy looked at the bone the girl was holding on her gloved hand "Is that manubrium from a victim?"

"Finally someone with knowledge!" the girl smiled while Booth reached her.

"You don't even know if its human!"

"It is definitely human" said Zack and the girl at the same time.

"Fine!" Booth took his handcuff out of his cocky belt "then thanks a lot, you are under arrest for suspicion of murderer"

"You can't do that" she said calmly "I'm merely the one that found the body, you still have to go to my garden to dig the rest up, and since I just have been living there for three days and this was clearly buried over two years ago…"

"What's the scandal, Booth?"

The three turned around to see Brennan walking toward them alerted by the discussion. Before the agent could answer the girl said with a smile crossing her face "Dr Brennan!"

"Do I know you?"

"No, but I'm a huge admirer of your work. My name is Keira Baldwin, I'm studying forensic anthropology"

Brennan barely looked at her, turning her gaze towards her partner "Why did you bring her here?"

"She found a bone…"

"Yeah, his just pissed couse I didn't allowed him to carry it" Keira said rolling her eyes "Like I would let him hold it with his bare hands"

Booth was about to answer when Brennan said "She's right, you would have been contaminating the evidence."

The girl smile wildly and handed the bone to Brennan.

"Where was it found?"

"My garden, I intended to plant a tree when I found the manubium. I came straight to the FBI attempting to give it to you, Dr Brennan. I don't like the idea of non experienced hands above the remains" she looked at Booth while saying that "The rest of the body must be still buried on my place, I thought an expert should do the rest of the digging."

"Well done" Brennan said "Guess we need to go see that garden."

"How did you get into the FBI?" asked Zack fill with curiosity "they have a tight security"

"My brother used to be an agent" Keira answered suddenly not smiling "I have some contacts in, they told me which agent I should looked for to contact Dr Brennan"

"What did you say your name was?" asked Booth, he seemed to have understood something.

"Keira Baldwin"

"As in Ron Baldwin?"

She looked at him for a couple seconds before answering with a soft "yeah"

"Do you know him?" asked Brennan, she was lost in the conversation

"Let's get going" He said and started walking towards the exit.

Keira's house was little, and clearly in the middle of the house transition. The girl leaded the squint squad to her garden where she had pointed the position of the body with a blue napkin tied up to a stick forming some sort of flag.

Hodgins, who had come along, started to pick up samples of the dirt around the place. Once he was done it was time to Brennan and Zack to dig up the rest of the body. The space was small and animals hadn't compromised the body nor was any possibility of them doing it at the time, so they didn't call for FBI back up, enjoying the tranquility of working by themselves.

They dogged up carefully, using shovels at first, then removing the remaining earth with brushes in order to maintain the integrity of the human remains. Hodgins took different samples as they reached far underground, Zack also took pictures during the entire process.

Booth and Keira looked from a corner as the forensic team worked. The girl looked fascinated and was dying to go and help with the process, Booth was supplely annoyed.

"You know, I'll never understand how you people can get so excited about a corpse"

"Being able to unlock the truth out of bones is a privilege that few of us share" she said without taking her eyes out of Brennan "It's not that the sight of dead make us excited, which by the way makes us sound like necrophiliacs, it's the opening of a whole new unknown world that is yet to be discovered. Having the ability to share secrets that have been buried for years, ages, even millenniums, to bring back history, to avoid those people to be forgotten… Makes yourself proud, you know, makes you feel you are worth something."

Booth was sincerely amused by those words, he was sure that Brennan would have never been able of describing her job like that, he was able to see the passion on that girls eyes. Of course his male proud didn't let him share his thoughts, instead he said "Yeah, right… How old did you say you were?"

"20 since last week"

"And you already are a forensics geek."

"I hope you are not taking age into consideration Agent Booth, I can assure you that there are lots of people younger than me that can surpass your intelligence, as well as mine or even Dr Brennan's"

"Heh, I doubt that" Booth took out his notebook "So, how long have you been living here?"

"Three days, even though this hose belongs to me since a week ago it took me some time to get it ready to move in"

"Where you living by yourself before?"

"No, I lived with my grandfather. You can find him in a facility downtown. He has cancer, a really serious one, given the amount of alcohol he consumed"

"What about the rest of your family?"

"I can't tell you for sure, haven't seen them in years." Her face showed no feeling at all while he questioned her. She just kept looking at the bones.

"Where are you from?" Booth could note an accent on her voice, but wasn't sure from where. She had obviously lived here for a while now and her voice had been molded to the local ways of speaking.

"Argentina, it's a rather big country in south America that you probably haven't heard about" She looked at him, this time a little offended "My mother was born there, and married my father, who had moved there recently. He died when I was eleven, I came here with my grandfather, never saw the rest of my family again."

"Your father was American?"

"Yes, Agent Booth, as well as me and my mother"

He looked at her confused "Didn't you just said that your mother was born in Argentina?"

"Which is an American country, you know, a part of that big amount of American land that is not the United States." Her voice was harsh, clearly disgusted. "And yes, my father was born here, in the United States, I assumed that's what you meant."

"Indeed" Booth bitted his tongue in order to stop himself from speaking, he didn't like that kind of behavior towards his beloved country.

"You should start calling the FBI Booth" Said Brennan finally standing up, she had been working on the body over two hours. "We are almost done here, we have to send this back to the Jeffersonian, see if Cam can tell us something from the remaining flesh. Then we can proceed with the maceration."

"Anything you can tell me now?"

"The victim was male, mid 40s, given the state of decomposition I'd say he's been here at least two years. Cause of death is not yet visible, the skull is completely shattered, we'll probably be needing the maceration plus the skull reconstruction to be sure."

"Anything else?" Booth was writing like crazy on his notebook

"Fat" said Keira annoying Booth even more.

Zack kneeled beside the legs of the body and said "the deterioration on the calcaneus and patella, as well as the position of the lumbar vertebrae suggest overweight"

Booth looked at his partner expecting the approval of the kid's assumption.

"I concord" she said "We are probably looking at an extremely overweight person, in fact, I'd say he was under medication"

"How can you know that?" That's it, he was never going to get used to the amount of information she could get from a pile of bones "Don't you need a toxin exam?"

"The amount of damage on the bones suggests a significant pain. The overweight causes the femur and tibia to crush against each other, people with this problem usually can't walk more than 10 steps without suffering"

Booth raised his eyebrows but said nothing, instead he just kept writing on the notebook.

"Will I be able to stay here at night?" asked suddenly Keira "Cause if it isn't the case I have to go look for a hotel room"

"You don't have anyone to stay with?" Booths asked, thought it didn't really sound like a question.

"Well, Sully might let me but it'd be just awkward"

"It's ok, you can stay with me" Brennan said

"Are you sure Dr Brennan?"

"We scientist have to take care of each other"

"Then it will be my pleasure"


End file.
